the_other_kindfandomcom-20200213-history
Anteros/Harmonia/Eros Cupidon
Anteros, Harmonia, and Eros are three individual people who are sealed within each other and can only be released when one allows it and has full consent from the other. Anteros Anteros Virgilius de Castera Cupidon is the youngest of the triplets and the youngest son between Solange Malandra and Hilario de Castera aka Knox Cupidon, which also makes him the adopted brother to River "Ofélia". Background Early life Storyline Anteros Cupidon/Storyline Personality If there are twins in the sense it would be Anteros and Harmonia with Anteros despite being the youngest, he is the more dominant of the triplets, Anteros was released by Harmonia to cope with the mental stress created by her pacifist nature and responsibilities as Princeps Sanguis. As such, his strength is derived from his desire to protect Harmonia. His devotion to Harmonia is shown in his match against Albus Underwood, where he nearly sacrifices himself, believing himself to be the cause of his physical deterioration. Otherwise, he is an aloof and foul-mouthed character (his most-often used phrase is "fuck"); despite this, he is nonetheless a valuable asset to the Guardians. He is not to fond of romance, and is completely oblivious to Yael Nye's infatuation with him. Appearance Anteros like all his siblings bares a striking resembles to their mother Solange, sharing her heart-shaped face and strong facial features, he is described as having an androgynous face. He has chin length black hair that's almost blue and amber eyes with slitted pupils and fanged teeth. Harmonia Harmonia Metrodora de Castera Cupidon is the middle triplet and the only daughter between Solange Malandra and Hilario de Castera aka Knox Cupidon, which also makes her the adopted sister to River "Ofélia". Background Early life Storyline Harmonia Cupidon/Storyline Personality Harmonia is Anteros's polar opposite in almost every aspect. Timid and gentle, she was trained by Knox Cupidon to be the Princeps Sanguis, and is referred to as his "pet". She was originally the Princeps Sanguis. It is hinted by Anteros that Harmonia is more frightening than Anteros when angered. Harmonia is terrified of Amadis and his signatures of his existance and prefers to be sealed when either things are in her presence. Appearance Harmonia like her brothers is described as androgynous but not as much as Eros Eros Carrion de Castera Cupidon is the oldest of the triplets and the oldest son between Solange Malandra and Hilario de Castera aka Knox Cupidon, which also makes him the adopted brother to River "Ofélia". Background Early life Storyline Eros Cupidon/Storyline Personality The oldest and the last of the triplets to be revealed in the series. He inherited his mother's abilities and memories and is the meterorical mother of Anteros and Harmonia. When his person was grafted on, Eros's consciousness was too much for his body to handle; so his mind was sealed with Harmonia and his body was sealed within Anteros, while he went into hibernation, awaiting his body's maturation. He is Brain Changer No. 0 and prototype for Argus, making him their senior, but River is his equal because she is also his beloved child and Amadis personality told him if she asked anything of his to do it. Ruthless, sadistic and disdainful, Eros regards Harmonia and Anteros as "babies" possibly referring to the fact, Eros technically has the personality of their mother, and has a playboy attitude towards women similiar to his mother towards men. He does have a caring side though, as he was smiling when his younger brother Anteros reasserted control of the body. He is also very protective of Knox Cupidon. Eros is also most likely the sole male character in the series that can use the Regalia of Spinae due to the fact that he has the memories of the previous Queen of Spinae Solange who owned the original Regalia of Spinae. Appearance Magical abilities Magical powers * Hive Mind: The triplets share the ability to share a collective consciousness between there multiple bodies. ** Communicate with each other in the Hive Mind. ** Gain powers of the each other connected to the Hive Mind. ** Hive Senses across all minds and bodies. * Life Link: As the triplets are resurrected, there life link's are connected to each other meaning that if one dies so does the other two meaning they can't live without each other. Abilities Equipment * Guardian of Determination: Anteros and Harmonia share holding the Guardian of Determination ring, Relationships * Anteros Cupidon/Relationships * Harmonia Cupidon/Relationships * Eros Cupidon/Relationships Etymology * Anteros means "love returned" in Greek. Anteros was the Greek god of requited love and the avenger of unrequited love, one of an order of winged love gods called the Erotes. * Virgilius is the Medieval Latin form of Vergilius, altered by association with Latin virgo "maiden" or virga "wand". * Harmonia means "harmony, agreement" in Greek. She was the daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, given by Zeus to Cadmus to be his wife. * Metrodora is derived from Greek μητηρ (meter) "mother" (genitive μητρος) and δωρον (doron) "gift". This was the name of a 4th-century saint and martyr who was killed with her sisters Menodora and Nymphodora. * Eros means "love" in Greek. In Greek mythology he was a young god, the son of Aphrodite, who was armed with arrows that caused the victim to fall in love. * Carrion from Latin caro, meaning "meat." * de Castera means "from Castera", Castera comes from Le Castéra a commune in Haute-Garonne department in southwestern France.. River shares this surname with Jean-Claude Castera (born 1939) is a Haitian painter born in Pétion-Ville, a wealthy suburb of Port-au-Prince, Castera was educated in San Juan, Puerto Rico. He typically paints abstract scenes and women. * Cupidon is a reference to Cupid is from the Latin Cupido meaning "desire". This was the name of the Roman god of love, the son of Venus and Mars. He was portrayed as a winged, blindfolded boy, armed with a bow and arrows which caused the victim to fall in love. His Greek equivalent was Eros. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Anteros hobbies are ** Harmonia hobbies are ** Anteros favorite foods are ; while his least favorite food is ** Harmonia's favorite foods are ; while her least favorite food is ** Anteros favorite pastimes are ** Harmonia favorite pastimes are ** Anteros favorite animals are ** Harmonia favorite animals are ** Harmonia favorite flowers are ** Harmonia and Anteros can sleep up to ** There average bath time is ** Harmonia's favorite artist is ** Anteros's favorite artist is Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Malandra family Category:Coltane family Category:Half-orphans Category:Witches/Warlocks Category:Delos Witches Category:Brain Changers Category:Sidra Academy students Category:Commoners Category:Cupidon family Category:Project V.E.N.U.S Category:Morgenstern Mafia Category:Morgenstern XV & Guardians Category:Mortals Category:Special ability